Circumstances
by SLITH
Summary: While learning how to cook demons come to the Halliwell house and take Chris. What do the demons want with Chris? What will he go through till someone saves him? What will Leo do when he gets his hands on the demons responsible?  Torture is in this


I do not own Charmed, this is purely a story made for fans to enjoy.

* * *

"I had a dream that something bad is going to happen to someone," the woman paced the room while her white lighter stood there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Something bad is always going to happen to someone, you know that and we can't stop bad things from happening to everyone," the white lighter commented. Feeling a little irritated about the witch she is to watch and protect.

Turning and looking at her protector, "this is really bad, I think that it is going to take place in… well you know," the young witch pushed.

Trying to not roll her eyes, the white lighter looks at her witch, "yes and I wouldn't be surprised. We don't know of what other witches do, what their business is or what they do to get into trouble. If it is possible, we should just mind our own business unless if it has to do with the order and all white lighters."

Walking over to her white lighter with pleading eyes, "please, take me down there. I'll be low key, no demon will see me," the witch requested.

Right away the white lighter began shaking her head, holding her hands out. "No, you are not going down there. It isn't safe for you, if something bad were to happen, if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to heal you because I do not know of how to do that yet."

Holding her shoulders, the witch has fear in her eyes, "please, if I cannot go down then could you take a look for me. You have contacts; you have gone down there and blended in before. Do this for me," the witch pretty much begged and the white lighter sighed.

"Okay, I'll go down there and take a look, talk to some demons and see if anything huge is taking place… I'll need to get changed," the white lighter gave in reluctantly.

"Thank you! Okay, go and change and I'll get some potions prepared for you," with that the witch hurried off to her cupboard while the white lighter went to her room.

* * *

"Chris, do you know where Phoebe is?" Piper asked while she set Wyatt into his crib in his bedroom.

"She had a premonition and went to investigate with Paige," Chris answered as he walked up to the doorframe.

Piper checked the baby monitor before turning to Chris, "okay… how is the recipe coming along?" she smiles and he starts to back away with a look of worry. "Come on Chris, it can't be that bad," she follows after him to go into the kitchen.

The morning before Piper caught Chris flipping through a recipe book and decided that he should pick out something and she would help him in making it for the next evening. Chris was reluctant at first, saying he was just curious but she pushed him into it and bought the ingredients needed.

"I think it is okay, I still think it would turn out better if you had done it," Chris commented as he looked at his onions and mushrooms, picking up the already cut steak and putting them into the big frying pan with the other two ingredients.

"You are doing really good, following the directions closely and you have everything set up in advance," Piper noted at the kitchen counter with things pre measured and set. Impressed with his preparation, wondering if he'll take to cooking like herself.

"I didn't want to have to rush around the kitchen to get things done by the time I needed them," Chris explained as he moves the steak pieces around, enjoying the sound of the sizzle and hiss. Making Beef Stroganoff.

"Just like a good cook," Piper says with a smile, patting his back. _If I can get him comfortable with cooking this, maybe I'll have him help me cook other meals._

Chris smiled back at her comment, feeling good that he is so far doing everything right, as he knew he would need to be serving it up to everyone that night for dinner.

"I'll leave you to it then, and because the last TV we had in here got blown up by a demon. I'll take a look at the weather forecast for tonight in the family room," Piper said and left him to his work. Not wanting to be looking over his shoulder the whole time and hoping leaving him with the confidence he needed to get the recipe done to his satisfaction.

Picking up the remote, Piper flips the stations to the weather and smiles when she sees it is going to be a clear evening. Thinking of having dinner in the conservatory as a nice change.

The smile disappears at the sound of something being smashed in the kitchen and a grunt, not wanting to call out his name in case if he is being attacked and not wanting to miss a sneak attack. Piper runs over to see a demon with a dark brown cloak on the floor at the doorframe.

Chris heard the guy appear and spun around just in time to knock him down before he got a chance to attack.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks as a chuckle comes from the hallway, Chris turns off the burner, not wanting to start a fire if they get too tied up.

"Yeah," he quickly answers and Piper goes around the corner with her hands up ready to attack, but no one is there.

Blinking, Piper's eyes search for where the chuckle came from. The demon near her on the floor to vanishes and Chris to enters into the hallway just as the demon appeared on the stairs. Without warning Piper gets thrown down the hallway and with a grin on his face, he tosses her into the coffee table in the family room.

Chris watched in worry as the demon just tossed her aside and the worry quickly became replaced with fury as he swung his hand out to the left. Sending the demon into the clock head first for him to stay lying there, still.

Running down the hallway, "Mom?" Chris calls as she groans a little while standing up.

"Ow… I'm okay," Piper said on her hands and knees as Chris came to the doorway to see her.

Right then a different demon appeared directly behind Chris and places a blade across his neck while wrapping his other arm firmly across his chest. With an evil smirk, "follow and he dies, do nothing and his chances of survival are slim," with that they both vanish.

The image of fear in Chris's eyes as the demon held him in place locked in Piper's mind as she sat there at the doorframe to the family room. "Oh no… not Chris… Leo! Paige!" Piper called knowing that Phoebe is with Paige.

Heart racing as she stands up, blue and white orbs materialize, as Leo appears in front of her, "what's wrong, are you okay?" Leo asks as he sees the coffee table and the scared look in her eyes. Reaching out his left hand to her right shoulder as she looks up at him.

"A demon, he just took Chris and threatened to kill him if I come for him and…" Piper takes hold of Leo's shirt at the chest. "We have to get him back!"

* * *

"Hold him down! Remember he can orb out of here if we give him the opportunity!" the demon who grabbed him in the house instructed. His hair a crew cut, his followers worse for wear, one a little skinny and the other nice and big with shaggy hair. Both wearing torn up, over worn black trench coats.

The bigger of the three keeping a massive hand clutching at Chris's left shoulder as the leader bends down to be at eye level with his kneeling guest.

A devilish smirk spreading across his lips as he watches the determined eyes looking back at him. "Keep it up, I look forward to seeing how long it will last," he reaches for Chris's chin but he moves his head away for a chuckle to come out. The same chuckle from the hallway only this time Chris got to smell his rotten breath.

"You interrogated one of my boys a few days ago, he was so ashamed that a white lighter like yourself could push him to such limits," he then cocks his head to the right. Still grinning, "and you let him fall into the flames."

Remembering what he is talking about as he says it, Chris keeps his composure, "Your not going to drop me into the flames," he says it as a fact and the demon stands up and places his hands onto his hips.

"Your right on that one, I take care of my boys and because of what you did… oh," he snorts, "your going to pay." He kneels down and almost puts his nose to Chris's, perspiration starting on the demons face from the area they're at. "You are going to scream and never forget who you pissed off," standing up the leader looks at his bigger guy.

"Remove his hooded shirt, even though the heat of the area we are in would make it worse for you. It is for later," the leader instructs and the big guy pulls out a knife. Grabbing the bottom hem of the shirt and angling the blade he yanks it upward for the shirt to fall at Chris's feet. A plain black t-shirt resting on his skin.

"You know… there is an easier way of removing a shirt," Chris comments for the leader to raise both of his eyebrows suggestively. Returning his attention to his biggest man.

"Did you get them?" he asks, his tone indicating that he has been let down before and won't tolerate screw-ups. Like most leaders.

"Yes, I did," the big guy answers with a smile, he looks to the smaller one and nods to him.

Without hesitation the smaller of the three hurries off around a large boulder and comes out carrying three doorframe sized plain half inch thick glass. Without needing instruction he begins to set them up, each piece planted a foot and a half apart and standing tall.

"I don't want to use that just yet… I have prepared a table where justice will begin," the leader nodded for the big guy to grasp Chris firmly by the shoulders.

"What do you think any of this will accomplish?" Chris asked as he kicks his legs around, wriggling around while being carried by his shoulders around to what looks like a cave.

A low ceiling cave to be exact with a large black slab of granite, Chris felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of chains coming up from the ground with manacles resting on the top.

"Oh my dear boy…" the leader paused with good measure as he indicted for the big guy to set him onto the slab and pinned his arms down so he lay there like a T. The leader knowing full well that the young white lighter could send him flying if he gets his arms free. Taking advantage he fastens the manacles on each of his wrists while the young man kicks and fights to get free.

* * *

Looking out through the conservatory window, Piper stands there silently, half listening to what Leo, Phoebe and Paige are saying behind her about what to do.

"It isn't that simple, I have been down there two times and I couldn't find him," Leo said to Paige, her arms crossed against her chest.

"Why can't you, or both of us go down there and keep looking until we find him?" Paige asks as Phoebe looks over at Piper, feeling a little helpless and controlling her empathy abilities as much as possible. Feeling the anger, fear and frustration in the room.

Walking over Phoebe puts her right hand onto Piper's back and gives a light rub, "you looked in the book of shadows two times and didn't find him. Knowing Chris, he'll find a way back, he is smart and strong," Phoebe encourages for Piper to look at her finally.

"I just wish I could have done something more, and I know the underworld is huge," Piper adds, feeling helpless that they know they can't scribe for him, orb to him or anything.

"There are always demons down there planning things, taking people, doing horrible things. I can't go around chasing after everyone who sc…" Leo bit his tongue. They knew what he was going to say and knew they didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear it.

Turning around, "okay, we need to get our minds onto something else," Phoebe starts and Paige looks at her accusingly. "We are going to have to hope that Chris finds a way or gets a chance to escape, if that happens those who took him will come back for him. We need to get ourselves prepared for a fight."

* * *

"Dad! Leo!" Chris shouts as he pulls on his restraints, his fists going red but nothing coming of it, and the leader gives off a maniacal laugh.

"I have protection on this area, no one can hear you," he says before walking to the left side of Chris and leaning his face in close. Watching as the sweat starts to build on the young white lighters face, the tips of his hair sticking to the outline of his face. "Now… what I am going to accomplish is seeing, smelling and tasting your burning flesh," he sneers.

Chris works his hardest to keep his composure but the last three words echo in his mind as he watches the man hover his right hand over his mid section. The demons hand starts to glow and then flames emerge from the palm of his hand and reach out.

Gasping at the sudden feel, Chris moves his legs to try and move his body in some way away from the flames. The demon just grins as he lowers his hand closer and the shirt begins to burn up and then the skin meets the licking flames.

Knees bent, eyes closed and mouth agape as Chris feels the intensity and pain growing in him. Arms extended and held in such a way that he cannot bend them to swing himself away, the demon smiles maliciously.

"We're just getting started…" he whispers and makes the flames grow more.

Chris shakes his head, face contorted with pain, teeth clenched as he finally gives out a cry while the demon moves his hand up towards his chest.

Arms tightening as he wishes to pull his arms free and turn away, the leader leans in to his ear. "The chain attached to each of your wrists is all one."

Chris feels his body reacting to the intense heat, molding, moving, spreading, and he can smell it but the pain is the most prominent in his mind as he screams.

* * *

Lifting her hood a little, she gives a small smile to Henderson, a demon she wormed into trusting her. A young demon that only wants to please and impress the higher-level demons, a chinstrap of a beard with his short and messy hair and wearing the same attire as her.

"Hello Henderson, how have things been?" she asks and he smirks.

"Things are going not that bad, everyone is trying to get ears in on witches and have their own plans for taking over… the same. How have you been, Claire?" he asks as she walks over to him.

"Busy, trying to keep myself from being caught up there, curious as to what is being put into the works down here. Do you know if anything interesting is going on?" Claire smiles as they walk around a large rock wall.

"Little things really, those who are working on big plans don't want some lower level like myself spreading the big plans. Someone tried to get into Magic School… needless to say he failed miserably," he thought it over, "some are working on putting a curse onto some witches or tricking white lighters to come out. Trying to find a way around the system."

A scream echoes around them and Claire raises her right brow, "what was that about?" she asks out loud and Henderson smirks.

"Ahhh, that would be a small group of demons getting revenge on a white lighter, he killed one of the head honchos guys and didn't stop talking about it. I think it is Genrock, could be mistaken," Henderson answered as they walked a little bit closer and heard the screaming more.

"Sounds like he is having fun," Claire gave a crooked smile, in her gut she wondered if this white lighter was the one her witch was worried for.

* * *

Genrock smiled wickedly, having had his man turn the young man over onto his stomach, bind him once again and working on his back for the last few moments.

Chris's hair matted to his neck, his shirt sticking to his skin and covered in sweat. His face red, a drip of sweat falling off of his nose with his face partially on the granite, wrists cut into by the manacles, clutching the rim of the granite top as he screams at his scorched back.

Taking in a deep breath, Genrock removes his hand and stops the flames, taking in the scent of the white lighters burnt flesh. "Now young man, you shall have the real fun."

Feeling drained and like he could pass out, Chris rests his head on the granite top, feeling his wrists come free. No energy to get up and fight as he felt his body get lifted and carried, gasping and cringing at his body being moved that made his burns scream at him enough to want to fall asleep.

The voices around him fading away, "hold these so they won't topple over," Genrock instructed.

_Hold what in place? What is going on? I have to stay awake_ Chris opens his eyes and finds himself looking at two sets of glass. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he opens them again to see it is one set of three. "No…" Chris whispers for Genrock to smirk.

"Oh yes… stay awake long enough for this next part, what I have planned for you after I know you'll pass out. Keep in mind, if you pass out, I may take that as your giving up and finally kill you."

Walking around the corner of the large rock wall, Claire watches as the leader nods to his biggest guy and Chris holds up his hands to cover his head as best he can. His body is tossed through the three large pieces of glass, the rest of it falling into pieces. Breaking and landing on and around him.

Gasping, left hand grabbing at some dirt, right hand resting on a chunk of glass, Chris looks around a little, his vision going double again. Cuts in his hands, arms, back and feeling something wet trickle down from the top of his head to the left temple.

Finding it a challenge to even get to his hands and knees, never mind standing up.

"I don't think that white lighter is going to last much longer," Henderson commented, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Dad… I need you," Chris choked out while the three approached him.

Claire suddenly felt a vibe, "is there something blocking other white lighters from hearing him?" she asks.

Henderson nodded, "yeah, no one will be coming for him."

Quickly examining the area, she takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she says and without any other warning, she moves her right hand out and the three are sent flying into rocks, into the cave and into the granite table. Turning to Henderson he looks stunned and holds out his right hand to get an energy ball.

Claire kicks him in the stomach and then takes his head to smack his forehead into her knee, effectively knocking him out.

The other three groaning as she runs over to Chris, taking his right arm and helping to lift him up, "I'm a white lighter, I'm going to get us out of the field and get you out of here."

Walking quickly with the extremely weak Chris, Claire works to support his weight as she goes back the way she came, grunts and groans coming from behind her. No doubt the trio are going to be gaining on them soon.

"Stay awake, what's your name?" Claire quickly asks to keep his mind going, she hopes.

Stumbling a little, feeling like his head is swimming a little, gives off a grunt in response to her telling him to stay awake. "Why should I trust you?" Chris asks, his voice hard to make out as he sounds like he is half asleep.

"I am a white lighter, I was doing under cover work. What is your name? We're almost to the safe point and I can send you home," Claire requests as they reach a boulder. Footsteps can be heard coming up from behind.

"Chris… Chris Halliwell," he says, using the boulder to keep himself up right.

Claire blinks in surprise, "wow… that I didn't expect… okay I'll send you home. Picture a spot in the house you want to be in," she instructed him and Chris nodded, falling to his knees.

"Got it…" Chris said and she waved her right hand, his body going into orb form and shooting off.

Smiling, she turns around and stumbles back, a pain erupting in her stomach and spreading like wild fire as her eyes lock onto Genrock with a crossbow in his hands. Her hands touch the arrow now in her before she falls onto her back.

* * *

Hurrying down the stairs, Phoebe has a handful of little potion bottles ready just as the familiar blue and white orbs appear in the hallway before her. She gasps at the sight of Chris's body appearing on the floor.

Eyes taking in his shaking body, how his hair is a mess and matted to the frame of his face. The smell of burnt flesh, how he is covered in sweat, his face looking as though he just came out of a boiling hot-tub, never mind the blood trickling down the side of his face. Clutching at his shirt but not daring to touch the freshly burnt skin on his mid chest and stomach, and his teeth chattering. The fresh cuts all over his body, all of this Phoebe took in within a few seconds.

"LEO! PIPER!" Phoebe shouted as she fell to her knees at his side. "Your okay Chris, you're going to be okay, stay with me," Phoebe said in tone as soft and comforting as she could.

Running out of the kitchen, Leo's eyes widen and his face a few shades lighter as he rushes to his sons side. At the same moment, Piper spun around from sitting at the table in the conservatory took off to where her sister's voice came from. Paige at Magic School trying to get some help on locating Chris.

Piper felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight of her youngest son in adult form lying there and in so much pain. "Oh my gosh," feeling tears rush to her eyes as she runs to kneel just in front of Phoebe. Running her fingers through Chris's wet hair, "Chris, mommy is here, please look at me."

Moving his hands to Chris's back and stomach, Leo concentrates on healing him. Bit by bit he watches as the burns recede for the skin to mold back to what it once was before it all began.

Hand holding Chris's left elbow, in the hopes that his arm isn't too badly hurt, Phoebe closes her eyes as she feels how drained he is, how scared he is and worried.

Slowly his eyes open and he looks up at Piper, his vision slowly coming back to normal, seeing her eyes going red. Fear and worry meant for him shining through her eyes as she watches and sees the state he is in. _I'm home… I'm going to be okay… I must look horrid for how they're looking at me. But what about them? Won't those creeps come here for me? What happened to the girl who saved me? _Ran through Chris's mind.

Shaking lessening more and more as Leo heals his burns, no more teeth chattering and sweat is going away with calmer breathing. Muscles becoming looser, but his head still pounding from the glass.

"Hang on Chris, I'm almost done… who sent you here?" Leo asked. Piper and Phoebe looked up at him quizzically, "the state he came in, there is no way that Chris would have been able to orb here on his own. Someone helped him down there and whoever did this to him, may very well be after the one who saved him."

Closing his eyes briefly, Chris swallows to realize his mouth and lungs are dry from his screaming earlier and starts to cough.

"I'll be back with water," Phoebe said and was off into the kitchen, grabbing a class and filling it with cold water as quickly as possible.

"I'll get him more comfortable, then I'll take care of your head," Leo said first to Piper and then to Chris. Picking up his still weak body and carrying him to the couch in the family room, gently setting him down and resting his head onto a pillow to then hover his left hand over the forehead and right hand over one arm at a time to heal the cuts.

Hurrying into the room, Phoebe holds out the glass for Chris to hold a slightly shaky right hand up to take it. "No," Phoebe says gently, "just open your mouth and I'll give you some, okay?"

Giving a small nod, Chris parts his lips and she places the rim just beyond his lower lip and slowly tilts it up. Monitoring the water as it slips into his mouth, only giving a little to allow him to adjust and not wanting him to start coughing again and possibly hurt himself.

The cool water instantly felt refreshing, covering his tongue and chasing away any bit of the heat that was still left within his mouth from where he just was. Swallowing the water, he sighs at the refreshing taste for Phoebe to then give him more water, enough to help wake him a little more from the ordeal.

"Thanks…" Chris whispered just as Leo finished with healing him physically, mentally Chris could feel the toll it took on him. "The demon, his name is Genrock… I don't know the girl's name but," he coughed a little. Seeing the concerned looks he was getting. "She is a white lighter… if she didn't leave after saving me… she is in great danger."

"It's alright sweetie, we'll find her," Piper said while she smoothed his hair back and watched his tired eyes work to stay with it.

Giving a small nod, Phoebe gives him some more water just as Paige orbs into the hallway.

"Okay, they're going to see of what they can find and apparently there has been some commotion going on," Paige started and felt her jaw drop. "When did Chris get back?" she asked as she hurried over seeing how exhausted he is and the looks of worry on their faces.

"Just a few moments ago," Leo answered, "he was a real mess, but there is a white lighter that is possibly still down there who saved him. We need to find out where it was that he was being held as she is possibly there right now."

"We did some magic and think we know of where Chris was being held due to come of the commotion going on down there," Paige informed and Leo looked at her, his game face on, colour returning at the idea of revenge on those who put him in the state he came in.

"I am going with you," Leo said and Phoebe shook her head.

"Leo it is too dangerous, you're an elder and they may be expecting you if they know your link to Chris," Phoebe countered as she handed the glass of water to Piper just as Chris moved his head forward a bit as if asking for more.

With determined eyes, Leo looked at Phoebe but not with anger, with consideration. "I know but with the idea of there being more than one demon to deal with, you may need back up or a distraction. That and I am not about to let the demon get away with torturing _my_ son."

Swallowing some more refreshing water, "There are possibly four, I think I saw the girl take out another demon before she came to get me," closing his eyes briefly. "But while I was… there were three," not wanting to say 'while I was being tortured'.

Nodding in understanding, "okay, Piper you stay here with Chris and Leo, Phoebe and I will go down there and take a look around," Paige proposed and Piper nodded.

"The potion bottles Phoebe," Piper half turns for Phoebe to hand them over to her, "just in case they chose to come here again while your gone."

"We'll get them, we always do," Phoebe says with an encouraging smile.

* * *

Balling his fist, Genrock punches her square in the left side of the jaw, the smaller demon chooses to jump in and give a solid blow to her right ear.

Claire gasps and falls onto her side, regretting it instantly for the pain in her stomach. The big guy picks her up and holds her up for Genrock to grab the arrow and pull it up and down for her to whimper and cry out.

"One last chance," Genrock threatens; holding his fiery hand close to Claire's face while the big guy keeps her from moving. "Where did you send the boy?"

Watching the fire flicker close to her face, right ear ringing with jaw soar, the heat intense and overwhelming just inches from her face. She looks at him, "you know, you guys always say 'one last chance' but in reality you want to know so you don't need to waste time search for yourselves. That and you don't know anything about me to begin looking into my life or that of my witch," Claire responded.

Smirking, Genrock moves his hand towards her left collarbone and lower neck region, lowering his hand closer and close for her to feel the flames lick at her skin. "I'm done playing games with you. A) You tell me where you sent him, B) I start burning you right where you stand until you pass out or tell me what I want to know. It is your choice love, I just want the boy."

"Looks like I will be passing out, from a combination of the friggin' arrow still stuck in me and your burning, I would say _go to hell_ but that is redundant," Claire responds, a determined look in her eyes.

Genrock moves his hand closer and Claire closes her eyes as she feels flames start to eat at her skin, clenching her jaw the smaller demon starts to laugh.

A large rock smacks into the back of the big guys head and Genrock stops to look around as the big guy's eyes roll up and he falls over knocked out. "Whose there?" Genrock demands as Claire falls down a few seconds later.

Paige stands up from behind a pillar, "glass shards," the broken glass from on the ground shoot up and at him, but he vanishes for the smaller one to quickly duck to the ground, covering his head.

Genrock appeared behind Paige, however Phoebe hid a few feet behind her ready for it and once he showed up she ran up and did a jump kick. Making him stumble, Paige side stepping for him to fall onto his hands and knees.

"No!" the smaller one stands up and charges over, Claire sticks her right leg up to have him topple over instead.

Paige pulls out a bottle and throw it at the smaller one for him to vanish in the cloud of smoke. Phoebe hurrying over to the other white lighter as Leo appears standing before Genrock for him to look up at him.

"Get up," Leo says, his tone cold and strict.

Standing up slowly, Genrock looks over his shoulder at the other two and back at him, "what do you want?" Puffing out his chest to try and make himself look bigger because Leo is taller than him.

"You tortured my son," Leo stated and Genrock grinned.

"It was pay back for what he'd done to one of my own, I have a reputation to hold up and that was the only way to do it," Genrock responded and Leo grasped his neck with his right hand before Genrock had any time to back away.

Holding him firmly, Genrock grabs his wrist, "you gave him severe burns on his back and front, you let his screams pleasure you and those around you. You tortured him as an act, not to get revenge for your own demon! You made him suffer for your own personal gain and now I am going to make you suffer for what you did to him!" Leo walked him several feet by his neck before he through him into a rock wall.

Looking stunned for a few seconds before looking up just in time to get punched twice in the left temple. Leo then grasped him by the collar and through him into a skinny pillar for him to go through it and land with a thud on the ground.

Genrock's ear ringing, and stumbling to get to his feet for Leo to grab his collar and throw him at a boulder. His body hitting and rolling up and over, groaning and wincing on his back for Leo to walk around the boulder and grab him by his neck. Now dragging his body to a cliff with molten fiery depths below.

Smacking Leo's shoulder, Genrock looks around frantically, "Okay, okay, okay! In the end," he fights for his voice to come out from beneath Leo's grip and to try and clear his mind. "It was for show, and I shouldn't have had it go on for so long but…"

"You!" Leo shouted in his face, holding him above the flames, Genrock's feet no longer on the ground. "You enjoyed it! You enjoyed putting him through it all, knowing he couldn't get help because you had another demon make sure none of us could hear him and that no one could orb in or out. Not until I came along and scared your buddies off! So how much did your show do if your demon friends ran off for you to die for your actions?" Leo demanded.

No more smile on Genrock's face, only pure fear in his eyes and he clutches onto Leo's forearm. "I-" he choked out, "I'm sorry!"

Squeezing his throat, Leo glares, "your only sorry because of your current predicament, you don't care about what you did. Your only sorry because your terrified of what I am going to do to you!"

"Leo," Phoebe says softly, Paige sitting with Claire propped up against her and her breathing becoming heavier.

Looking over his shoulder, Leo looks at Phoebe and she looks him in the eye. "Don't sink to his level, Chris was in horrible shape when he got to us. But we can't do to him what he did to Chris. I know you want to make him pay, you can drop him into the fire and be done with it, or you can throw him around, beat him to a pulp more until he is nothing more. Remember, Chris and Piper are waiting for us; you have a white lighter here that needs to be healed. What you said is true but you need to take a look at what you can do and what you will do to make things right."

Returning his attention to Genrock, images of what Chris looked like when he first saw him on the floor flashed through his mind. Looking Genrock in the eye, "Come after my son or any of my family again and I will rip you apart," Leo threatens, ready to drop him to make his point clear.

Genrock nods frantically, releasing his grip from Leo's arm, "yes-" he works for his voice to come through even more. "I understand," he chokes out and finally Leo releases him.

Watching his body fall until Genrock splashes into the fiery depths below to disappear. Turning around, Leo hurries over to Paige and Claire. He pulls the arrow out with his other hand already positioned to start healing.

* * *

Placing a blanket over Chris, Piper watched as he slept _he went through so much today…I wish I could take those painful memories away from him_. His face relaxed, he finished off the glass of water a little bit ago and fell asleep.

So peaceful, Piper smiled at how cute he looked to finally hear and see the glow of white orbs forming. Turning around, Phoebe, Leo, Paige and Claire stand in the hallway and walk in.

"Is she the-" Piper begins and Claire just smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I'm the white lighter, my name is Claire," she holds out her right hand to her and Piper greets her.

"I'm Piper, Chris's mom," Piper smiled and took notice that she looks to be about the same age as Chris. "Thank you, for saving him, we owe you." Claire shook her head and Piper put her hand onto her shoulder, "yes."

Giving a small sigh, Claire nodded knowing that it was her son that got tortured; she understood that she must have gone through a lot of wondering and worrying. "How is he doing?"

Looking over, only a partial smile on Piper's features as her sisters and Leo looked at Chris with concern but also content to see him in no more pain. "He's sleeping it off, got him to drink a lot of water before he fell asleep."

"Who is the witch you protect?" Paige asked, curiosity hitting her suddenly.

Smiling, "my witch is Samantha Comoros, Leo was the one who set me up with her when I chose to focus on being a white lighter more than a witch," Claire answered and Leo smirked.

"Samantha still driving you crazy, in her own little way?" Leo asked as Claire had complained about her after about two weeks with her.

"Yes but in a good way, it was because of her that I went down and I should probably be getting back to once again give her the good news," Claire remembered the previous times when Sam talked her into doing something because of a gut feeling.

"Feel free to come and visit us, we don't know any other white lighters or witches," Phoebe said with a big smile. The idea of having someone outside of the family that knows what is going on and that they can team up with when in a dilemma sounding really nice.

Smiling and nodding, feeling welcome in the house, "that we shall, take care and thank you," they all smiled as she then orbed away back to her witches home.

Looking a little confused about what Claire had said earlier, Piper looks at Leo, "what's the story behind Claire?"

Pursing his lips a little, "Claire was born a witch with the ability to orb, when she was little a set of demons kidnapped her parents. She never found them, and a couple of years ago when she finished with her studies in college she decided she wanted to be a white lighter. Claire didn't practice much, so I decided to let her do it. Samantha on the other hand had her powers bound when she was little and got her powers a few days before Claire got her job so they're both learning."

"Well let's just hope that when they do visit, nothing huge happens," Paige commented before yawning. "I'm going to grab something to eat and go to bed."

Piper winced, "oh… crap, that's right," the three looked at her and Leo bit his bottom lip at remembering as well. "Chris was cooking for tonight," Piper reminds Paige and Phoebe. Clapping her hands, "well he has something to look forward to tomorrow," looking down at Chris as his right foot twitches in his sleep.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to sleep through most of tomorrow to try and avoid it," Phoebe jokes, as she knew that he didn't really want to do it.

Shaking her head as Paige walks into the kitchen for something quick in the fridge or pantry. "I don't think so, I think he was feeling a bit more confident just before the demons came," Piper walks over to him as Leo turns off the light to the family room.

"Good night Chris," Piper whispers before placing a kiss onto his forehead.

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed this fic, I decided to add my own twist to the story with another witch and white lighter. I may do another one and continue with Chris and his cooking. I haven't seen Season 4, 5, but I did watch season 6.

I took quite a break from writing fanfics due to being in College. However, when I was writing this fic, my creativity came into play which has been a while and I realized why. I have been working on so many news stories for my school chronicle I really missed the style for this style of writing.

Please tell me your thoughts, where I should work to improve and what you enjoyed.

Started: Sunday February. 13, 2011 at 8:53 p.m.

Finished: Sunday February. 20, 2011 at 3:53 p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
